


My Star

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acting, Actor Eren, Actors, Actress Levi, Everyone is an actor or singer or model, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Relationship(s), Romance, Stardom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren scored a role to act as Eren Jaeger, the main character in a TV drama series called Attack On Titan. He gets along well with all of his colleagues, except one. </p><p>That black haired woman who always keeps to herself.</p><p>It's not that they don't get along. </p><p>It's just that he's in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Fem Levi! :D 
> 
> For those who don't know me, I specialize in Fem Eren x Levi. So this is quite refreshing! :D A new break from my old FFs! Please enjoy, and tell me if you like it.

“That’s a wrap guys. Good work!”

Director Isayama waved his hands at his actors with eyes filled with satisfaction. Eren bowed to him deeply, before running back to his own dressing room. When he reached the door, he took off his Survey Corps jacket, then with one hand took off his shirt while reaching for the door knob.

“Woah!”

Mikasa Ackerman was sitting on his dressing room’s sofa, talking to Armin. Eren sighed.

“Mikasa. What are you doing here?”

He looked at Armin for an explanation. Armin shrugged, a look that suggested defeat. “I wanted to see you,” she replied bluntly. Just like the show they both acted in, Mikasa follows him everywhere. They entered the same acting company together, and trained together, so they were very close to each other. However, things have changed.

“Mikasa, I’m sorry, but please get out of my room.”

Eren opened the door. Seeing that she refused to move, he walked over to her, grabbed her hand and attempted to shove her out of the room. She struggled, refusing to budge from her original spot on the sofa.

“Mikasa, let’s go. Eren got a meeting later, so he needs time to prepare himself.”

Armin circled his hand around her other arm, and tugged her lightly, “Let’s go.” She turned her head to look at the blond. Her eyes looked hurt. She didn’t understand the reason why Eren was treating her that way. It hurt her, and her black eyes shone in a sad way. Eren shoved her out of the room.

 “Look, Mikasa, I can’t tell you why, but please, don’t randomly come into my room for no reason.”

She looked at him, confused and hurt. Eren felt bad for mistreating her, but there wasn’t any other way. He couldn’t let himself being seen with her all the time. He didn’t want anyone to misunderstand their relationship.

_Especially not her._

The image of his beautiful actress raced across his mind.

 _What if she thinks I’m Mikasa’s boyfriend_ _?!_

He twitched. _No way. That way I won’t have a chance with her at all! Mikasa has to go. Now. Before she comes out from her dressing roo—_

“Hahaha! What’s going on here? The juniors get along so well.”

Hange’s voice rang up a short distance away from them. Eren froze. He knew very well that if Hange is near, then she must definitely be…

“So noisy. Keep it down. The director and the staff are having a meeting.”

Levi passed by them, her voice as distant as usual. Eren’s face paled. She saw him and Mikasa together. She stopped in her tracks, and her silver eyes met his. The eye contact they had only lasted for five seconds. She left abruptly, leaving him with a broken, sunken heart. The moment her figure vanished through the door, Eren sunk to the floor. His face was pale white. He was standing in front of his dressing room door half naked, with Mikasa staring at him teary eyed. Armin was holding onto her. They looked like two lovers having a quarrel. In the past, Eren didn’t care about what others think about his relationship with Mikasa. Now, he does.

He’s in love.

He knew deep inside, that despite how much he tries to shove Mikasa out of his life, he doesn’t stand a chance to be with that woman that he loves so much. She is untouchable, beautiful, elegant, everything that he could never be.

 

That woman called Levi.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren lost his appetite to eat.

He stared at the bowl of noodles in front of him. He stirred the soup half-heartedly. He watched as the soba slowly moved around the bowl, looking like it was taunting him with its long stringy texture. The tempura next to him looked worse. It looked like it was rolling its eyes at him, refusing to let himself get eaten by such a stupid man. He poked the sushi in front of him.

“Eren, eat your food.”

“Don’t feel like it.”

Ymir rolled her eyes at him. He really was bringing the mood down, what with his sad face and angry aura. Krista ate her sushi quietly, staring at the young brunette with intent eyes.

“Eren, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head. Everyone knows he has a crush on her, don’t they? It’d be annoying to tell them that it’s about her again. That how things aren’t working out. That it was impossible to get her to notice him.

“Just cheer up. God you just like to ruin everything don’t you.”

Jean didn’t like how he was ruining the cheerful vibe their dinner was having. They all loved Eren, but sometimes he can be such a dick. He grabbed the sushi Eren was prodding and ate it. He didn’t even budge, let alone give a reaction to what the man did. Normally he would have tried to steal Jean’s food as payback, but this time he didn’t give a reaction. Jean rolled his eyes. God knows how much he hated to see the stupid brown haired man like this.

Dinner ended fast, with Ymir sending Krista home. Eren was going to hail a cab, when a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulder.

“No. You’re coming home with me.”

Eren shoved Jean aside.

“Not in the mood to play cards or anything, Jean.”

Jean dangled his keys in front of his face.

“No games? How about some fucking tea huh?”

Eren froze at that. Levi loves tea. Before he could say anything, Jean pulled him by the elbow towards the direction of his car. Eren reluctantly let the man drag him there. When they got into the car, Jean gestured for him to put on the seatbelt, “Not gonna have you fly outta the car like an asshole that you are,” he smiled, but it was met with just an exasperated sigh by Eren.

“Just shut up and drive.”   

When they reached his house, Eren didn’t bother to admire it like he usually does. It’s always been the beautiful double storied house that he liked, that he hoped that one day he’d get the guts to buy one for himself. It was big enough to house a large family. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large, spacey kitchen and living room. He has enough money, but this was the sort of house that he’d want to live with his wife and children with.

With Levi.

He shook his head. He was such a dumbass. It was a fantasy that wasn’t ever going to come to life no matter how hard he tries. She’s older than him many years. Their age gap ain’t as big as the Levi and Eren in Attack on Titan, but it was enough to deter a normal person. He slowly made his way to the door.

“Fucking hell! Eren, get your ass in here before I haul you in myself!”

Jean stood by the open door, his face scrunched up as he watched the brunette walk towards him. He walked so painstakingly slow Jean was tempted to drag his lame ass into the living room by himself to save time. When Eren finally made his way to the living room, Jean took out two cups from the kitchen, and poured tea into them. Looking at the sullen face his friend has, he shook his head.

“Bro, if I wasn’t your friend I’d have hit you a long time ago. What’s with that fucking face of yours?”

Eren winced at Jean’s harsh words. The brunette has always been crude. He felt the sofa dip as the man joined him on the couch.

“Eren. Is this about Levi?”

 When Eren didn’t reply, Jean sighed.

“What did you do this time, Eren?”

Jean’s voice was soft. Despite his tough character and his rude mouth, he cares a lot about the people around him. He cares a lot about Eren, but when asked about it, always gave him the excuse that he was tryna suck up to the asshole to get into his favour. Well, jokes on him cause Eren knows Jean doesn’t need any favours from Eren. He was equally famous and rich as him. In fact, he’s more popular with the girls and acted in more films than Eren. Eren was famous, yes, but he always stayed away from the spotlight, just like Levi. But no matter how hard Levi tries to avoid the paparazzi, she fails. After all, she is too attractive to forget.

“Eren!”

Eren snapped back to reality. Jean was frowning. “Pay attention. If you want to get something, stop daydreaming and put an effort into it.”

Eren narrowed his eyes at him. “Levi isn’t an object.”

A loud sigh was heard. He could almost hear the sound of Jean giving up on him.

“Of course I know that. But Eren, how many times are you going to be upset over this? Every time Mikasa causes a scene in front of Levi, you become upset. You get upset over how she’s not noticing you, and blaming your age gap for that. You want to know the truth?”

Jean placed his cup onto the glass table in front of them.

“It has nothing to do with age. You’re just a coward that sits back and expects her to do the fucking chasing.”

Eren’s eyes widened at what he said.

“How— Jean! You know I try to get her attention! You know I try!”

Jean huffed in indifference.

“Yeah, like sending her flowers whenever she acts in a blockbuster movie and whenever she gets featured in a magazine? Big deal, stupid.”  

“It’s still counted!”

Jean snapped. “No it does not! Everybody does that! It’s common courtesy, you asshole. You’re the only idiot that doesn’t know how things run in the business. It’s normal for friends in the business to congratulate one another on each other’s success.”

Eren didn’t know that. He raised his eyebrow.

“God I knew it. What else do you do? Do you even have her phone number?”

Eren looked away. Jean groaned.

“God. For fuck’s sake. You’ve been working with her for so long, and you’re telling me that you don’t? Have you eaten lunch with her before?”

“Is eating the lunch box next to her in the break room counted?”

Jean rubbed his temples with his hand in frustration. God, how dense can this guy be? Eren is an attractive, young man. He acted in many popular television series, and is a relatively private man. He’s a good guy that doesn’t like to get into the spotlight, unlike Hange and Erwin. Despite his good looks, he doesn’t go for one night stands, unlike Reiner, who claims that he loves Krista with all his heart but has sex with different women every fortnight. He doesn’t like to flaunt his wealth too, unlike Sasha, who goes to fancy five star restaurants and buys mansions in exotic places that she doesn’t even bother to visit. He was so unlike the stereotypical stars in the business that Jean just can’t help but like him. He just can’t help it. He has to watch out for this clumsy, scatter-brained man.

“Eren, I’ll help you.”

Eren didn’t understand what his friend was saying. One second the brunette had an annoyed expression on his face, another he had an exasperated but kind one on.

“I’ll help you get noticed by Levi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see. Hahahaha! Don't be mad xD I hope the chap's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay. Relax. Take a deep breath and relax. A deep br—”

“Shut the fuck up and go in.”

Eren still can't get his feet to move. He's been standing outside here for ten minutes now, even after Levi told him to come in from behind the closed door. He managed to open the door slightly, but didn't have it in him to finally move forward. He heard a exasperated sigh from behind him. Jean kicked Eren from the back, making him stumble and fall flat onto the soft red carpet in Levi’s dressing room. He heard the door slam shut behind him. He quickly got up, then brushed invisible dust off his suit.

“What is it, Eren?”

Eren couldn’t help the sudden hotness bursting through his face and skin. She was right there. Right in front of him, oblivious to the strong, hidden love the boy harbored for her. She didn’t look away from the magazine she was reading, her brows a hard line as she read a badly written article.

“I uh… I was… thinking if-i-if you were uh—”

Levi sighed. She threw the magazine onto the coffee table in front of her. She raised her eyebrow at him skeptically. “Eren. Out with it. What do you want?”

Eren gulped. _Levi is so hot_. He just can’t help but feel so overwhelmed whenever he’s with her. True, there has been prettier, sexier women who went after him, but they never got under his skin like she does. How she dragged his heart out from its hiding place with just a glance. He felt his heart beating wildly, rendering him speechless.

“Well? Eren?” Levi shook her head. The boy looked positively wrecked. She doesn’t really know why the boy is here. He’s always with the juniors. He occasionally hangs out with one or two of the seniors, but really, she doesn’t know why he’s here. She stared at his flushed face. _Ah._

_He has a crush…_

_… On me._

The thought only made her roll her eyes. It’s Hange and Erwin. They’ve been trying to brainwash her into believing a popular junior has feelings for her. For some reason, they managed to convince the other juniors the same thing too. Levi rubbed her temples in frustration. “You don’t need to explain about the rumours going on. So relax. Don’t think too much about it.”

Eren’s jaw dropped at that. “R-rumour…?”

“Rumours that you have feelings for me. That you’re crazily in love with some old hag called Levi Ackerman. Don’t worry shit about it. Rumours happen all the time.” Levi took out a cigarette to take a puff. She decided against it when she noticed how Eren was looking off. “Hey. You alright?”

“I-I’m fine.”

A long period of silence.

“If you’re not here about the rumours…” Levi said. “Then what are you here for?”

_You know, if you tried hard enough, I think you may actually have a chance with her._

_She deserves better than the dudes who you know will cheat on her._

_You don’t want a player marrying her…_

_Right?_

Jean’s voice echoed in his mind. Eren said, “I would like to ask if you’re available for dinner tonight.”

Though it wasn’t obvious, Levi’s jaw dropped. She replied coldly, “I have an interview in twenty minutes. A talk in an hour.”

Eren’s face paled as she listed out the appointments that she had for the day, as well as for the whole week. He was gonna die. True, he does have his own schedule and events to attend to, but he’d do anything to score a date with her. He’d declined many events already when he took on his role in this drama. Unlike most people, Eren truly did not care about fame. No really, he loved acting, but he really didn’t care about what role or how big the production was. He just couldn’t care less about impressing people or doing the ‘right’ things if he had no interest in them. He recently rejected being the ambassador for a major skin care product he didn’t give a fuck about, even though they were famous and could definitely boost his fame and give him a massive income. He’d turn down so many offers, people in the field think that he’s selling himself high. It was a damn coincidence the product he became ambassador for offered him a higher amount of money than others; he accepted it because he heard rumours that Levi loved the brand. Eren was losing hope by the minute, when he realized that Levi had left her seat.

Levi was standing in the far corner of the room, taking a sip of her coffee before she set it down one last time. Eren gulped. It’s now or never. “I would like to go on a date with you, Ms. Ackerman. I do understand you’re not free…” He looked uncertain as he continued, “I would like to be given a chance to impress you, but if you’re not interested, I understand—”

Levi eyed him, her grayish blue eyes analyzing the young man before her. She had come across many men. Men who wanted to use her body, men who wanted her money, and men who wanted her fame. This one before her however, is the star of the new generation. Money, fame, sex—

He could have everything.

Why is he here?

“And why would you want to go on a date with me?”

Eren raised his eyebrow, as if he didn’t understand the question. “Because I… “ _I like you_. His face flushed red. Nope. He will not do this. He will not crash and burn. Not now. “I would like to know you better.” He said the lines Jean taught him. Gratefulness towards the horse face bubbled up. He would be stammering and spewing up all his love if it weren’t for Jean, who insisted on a ‘formal training’ to train him for today.

“You don’t have to go on a date to know someone better.”

“I—” Eren said, “I am interested in you. Please give me at least one chance.” He continued, “Please. Just one.” Shit. He just broke his promise to Jean about not begging for a date.

Eren saw how Levi’s eyes narrowed. He braced himself for a painful rejection. Levi sighed, and picked up her purse on the table. She walked to the door, her shoulders grazing his as she walked by him.

“One. Pick me up at 9, my house. Friday. Late and you’re out.”

 The door closed behind him.

“I won’t be late,” Eren said, even though she already left.

 _I won’t be._ He stood there, rooted to the same spot. He's going on a date. 

A date with Levi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) <3 Thanks to the readers who waited so long. Happy belated thanks giving and merry early Christmas! Be safe everyone! :) have a great day ahead


End file.
